


Retrospect

by leleluvclub (starryeyedpjm)



Series: Qian's Charms and Talismans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedpjm/pseuds/leleluvclub
Summary: They really should have seen this coming.(Who the hell tries to shoplift from a magical supply store?)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Series: Qian's Charms and Talismans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi! this is just something small based on an idea i posted abt on twt like...two years ago? it's v short but i'm hoping to do a couple more one shots like this in the future! anyway hope u enjoy ^—^

“I saw that,” Kun sighed, turning around at the register. He put his best disapproving face on and stared down the boy in the middle of the shop. 

The boy froze, shoulders inching toward his ears as he slowly turned around. His mouth was opened in an ‘o’, cheeks red and wide eyes darting around. He pointed a trembling finger toward the aisle housing the premixed potions and squeaked, “It was his idea!”

Another voice sounded from the shadows, a garbled, “What the _fuck_ , Sungie,” and a second boy stepped out into the open, hands behind his back. 

Kun raised a brow, beckoning the boys forward. They looked young, eyes bright and cheeks ruddy. The taller boy was dressed in a dark sweatshirt that had clearly seen better days, and torn jeans. The boy he’d spoken to first, ‘Sungie’, was dressed similarly, a bandage across his neck and worn leather gloves on. 

Kun’s heart suddenly ached for them. 

“Well it was a pretty pathetic idea. I’ve got eyes all over this place,” he explained to them, not missing the look they sent each other. “You think I’m gonna run a supply store for supernatural creatures and not take necessary precautions? It’s not easy to come by this shit, and I’m not losing it to some kids. You’re lucky I caught you and not the hellhound out front.” 

He was lying, of course. Lucky would never hurt a fly, but Ten had found a sign at a garage sale saying _Shoplifters will be maimed and prosecuted_ and had laughed so hard he cried. It had been in the shop window by that evening, Ten pushing him to sell the lie to their customers as often as possible. 

The boys exchanged another look, skin paling. 

Kun sighed again, reminded of another young boy in their position. Trying to rein in the fondness he was sure was creeping into his expression, he shook his head. “Tell you what, I’ll let you off with a warning this time.”

The taller boy scrunched his brow, glancing down at his partner in (almost) crime, and looked back up at Kun. “A...warning?” he asked carefully, eyes narrowed. 

Kun nodded, eyeing the boy more closely. Glitter in his hair and on his cheeks, pointed ears, sharp gaze. Long scar underneath one eye. The boy was fae. Of course he didn’t trust Kun, their kind took punishments far more seriously than humans. 

“We tried to, to shoplift, though?” ‘Sungie’ piped up again, quiet voice wavering. “F-from the restricted section.” 

Kun watched him fidget, clocking the small cuts and bruises across his face, catching a tiny tattoo behind his ear as he looked at his friend. A witch. An incredibly young one to have already gotten his clan mark, which meant he was powerful. Kun’s curiosity only grew. He wondered what his affinity was, if he’d even presented one yet. 

Kun pretended to give it some thought and clasped his hands. “You know what? You’re right. I’d better leave this in my partner’s hands instead.” God, Ten was going to love this one. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called him. “Ten! Register.”

The boys in front of him startled, falling into each other, when Ten appeared beside them in a puff of smoke. “Yes, dear?” he deadpanned, raising a brow. He spared a single glance at the boys next to him and narrowed his eyes at Kun. 

“I’d like you to make a decision for me. I caught these two trying to steal some herbs from the section in the back.”

Ten stepped closer to the counter, eyes on the young teens. Kun knew exactly what he was thinking and it almost made him laugh. 

He made his way around the counter and leaned on his elbows, lips curling up into a smile. “Alright, first things first: names, ages.” 

The young witch squirmed again before speaking. “I’m Jisung. This is Jaemin.” Jaemin offered up a sort-of smile, looking like a grimace more than anything else. “I’m fourteen, and he’s sixteen, and we’re so, so sorry we tried to steal, we won’t do it again, we swear—”

“—so please don’t kill us,” Jaemin interjected, placing his hand on Jisung’s arm. 

Ten snorted. “Sorry for being caught, I’m sure.” The boys winced, looking down at their feet. He turned more fully toward them, a twinkle in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. 

_(A boy, probably no more than twelve or thirteen, meets eyes with Kun through the shelves of the most dangerous herbs they carry, gasping and stumbling back. He’s concealing something in his fist, eyes darting around as he looks for a way to slip out._

_Kun follows him with his gaze, noticing his torn and baggy clothes, the tiny horns hidden in his dark hair, and the shadowy purple aura surrounding him. He’s blocked at the end of the aisle by an elderly man, burly and grouchy looking._

_The man gives him a disapproving look and grabs his arm gently, steering him towards the front counter where an old woman sits, pruning the plants in front of her. She has a knowing smile on her face as the two approach, setting down her tools. She tuts at the boy. “We don’t take kindly to thieves, dear. You must know this.”_

_The boy hangs his head, hands shaking. The purple aura around him shifts to indigo._

_Kun moves closer to the counter, taking care to stay out of sight. He catches the looks on his grandparents’ faces as they soften, edging closer to pity._

_The two share a look with each other and seem to decide on something._

_“What do they call you, kid?” the man asks gruffly, peering down at the boy._

_He startles and looks up, first at husband and wife, then shifts his eyes to glance at Kun, where he’s hidden himself in the shadows. Kun shuffles backward, unsettled by his gaze. His eyes have taken on a gold hue._

_“I’m Ten,” the boy says, lifting his chin. He curls his small fingers into fists as he looks back at the couple in front of him._

_“Well, Ten,” his grandmother says softly, “we can’t have you running out of here with something of ours you haven't earned.” She gave another glance at her husband. “But we also understand why you needed it. So we have a question for you.”)_

“Why don’t you come work for us?”


End file.
